


Immortals

by Kiikii74



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Immortality, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikii74/pseuds/Kiikii74
Summary: When it takes a piece of your soul to fall in love, the search for tenderness becomes a dangerous game of life and death.For only he who keeps his soul lives forever.This is the story of two immortals.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikoiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoiku/gifts).



> And live with me forever now,  
> And pull the blackout curtains down,
> 
> We could be immortals
> 
> ~ "Immortals"; Fall out boy

The air in the small bar is stuffy and stale while far too many people heat up the room unpleasantly. The young woman's brown curls cling moistly to the back of her neck and she reaches for the whisky that had previously stood untouched in front of her on the bar counter. The ice cubes clink softly as they bump against the glass and a pleasant sigh comes over the young woman's red lips as she holds the cool glass against the overheated skin of her cheek, a slight tingling sensation spreading from this touch.  
Her gaze wanders disinterestedly over the other visitors of the bar. A small group of young men is playing billiards in a corner of the pub, drinking beer and chatting frolicsomely while a little further away, two women are dancing tightly embraced to the beat of the soft pop music in the background, exchanging amorous glances and fleeting kisses.

Fools.

Shaking her head, she averts her gaze and takes a sip of whisky.  
Falling in love has never been as dangerous as it is today. Giving up a piece of yourself - literally - and hoping, trusting, to get that missing piece back from the other one...

How can humans be so naive? Most people die, their love unrequited forever. 

Lost in thought, the young woman's hand wanders to the chain around her neck, the vessel of her soul. The gold-framed oval stone shines in a strong orange, nestles warmly on her fingers.

Never before has it lost its brightness.  
Never has she given up a piece of her soul, never has she let anyone touch her heart.  
Not in the last decades.

"I see you're still drinking alone, darling."

The dark voice that suddenly rings out beside the brunette belongs to a young man with mischievously sparkling blue eyes, golden-blond hair and a broad grin.

"May I sit with you," he asks politely, points to the empty seat at the bar next to her and disapprovingly the woman tightens her eyebrows.  
"No, go away."  
"Charming as ever."

The grin on the man's face widens before he, unmoved by the clear rejection, sits down on the chair and waves the bartender over.

"A brandy on the rocks," he orders just before he turns back to the brunette.  
"Aren't you getting tired of being alone all the time?"  
"No, on the contrary. I like being alone."

"Oh, I beg of you. Maybe you can lie to the poor morons who fall in love with you one by one. Who put their hopes in you, sacrificing their soul for you only to be rejected and die alone because their time is up. You can lie to yourself with this statement, if you tell it often enough. However, you cannot cheat me, my darling. Neither with your pretty face nor with your admittedly very attractive body. I know that you secretly long for more. Someone worthy of your love and soul."

He pauses in his execution, takes his order from the barman and then takes a sip of the liquor burning hot in his throat.  
A hint of a melancholy smile creeps onto the young woman's lips.

She has always appreciated his acumen, even when his remarks - although or precisely because they are true - feel as if a knife had been plunged into her chest.

Sweet pain, an old friend...  
Because how can one be so perceptive and yet so blind at the same time?  
She has long since found someone worthy of her love.

The brunette points to the shiny silver watch on his wrist, the dial of which glows in a brilliant blue under the protective glass. Bright and clear like the water of a stream, sparkling like his eyes.

"You must be talking right now. Keeping your heart locked up like me, your soul safe like in Abraham's womb. Are you still unable to trust? To find someone you can truly love? Or are you just afraid they'll take all the time you have left? Tick, tock."  
"Time is precious, we both know that. Once lost, it's gone, but for the right woman... I would give my whole soul for her, give her my heart and all the time I have at my disposal."

The young woman nods calmly, takes her whisky, empties it and puts the glass back on the counter. Her gaze meets that of the man, holding it tightly while a gentle smile spreads across her face.

"I hope you find this woman to whom you can safely give your heart. Who loves you as much as you love her and who entrusts her soul to you."

So she gets up from her seat, takes a few steps before turning to the blonde.

"Farewell, Romeo."

Then she disappears in the direction of the exit while the young man looks at her longingly. Again, as so often before in the last decades, he lets her go without daring to confess his love to her. 

"Farewell, Juliet, my sun."

Again they separate without understanding what their immortality means.  
Dividing, blind to the fact that they lost their hearts to each other long ago and that this makes them outlast time. 

Which makes them immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story of mine.   
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find. I hope you still had fun reading it. 
> 
> Your Kiikii


End file.
